


CARNATION WAVES! ( norenmin oneshot )

by ramkingvevo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Romance, High School, High School Students NCT Dream, Homosexuality, Kpop fanfic, Kpop fanfiction - Freeform, Kpop idols - Freeform, LGBT, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, MalexMale, MalexMalexMale, Memories, Multi, NCT 2018, NCT Dream - Freeform, Noren, Opposites Attract, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Reminiscing, Rich Na Jaemin, Romance, Sick Mother, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Throuple, Trapped In Elevator, Underage Drinking, Wine, boyxboyxboy, broken home, gay relationship, huang renjun - Freeform, kpop, lee jeno - Freeform, na jaemin - Freeform, nomin, norenmin, renmin, three way relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramkingvevo/pseuds/ramkingvevo
Summary: ❝ I'M TOO YOUNG TO FEEL LIKE I'M RUNNING OUT OF TIME. . . ❞The lives of three teenage boys, all very different from one another, intertwine when they find themselves trapped inside of an elevator together, and with the help of some liquid courage, they experiment with same sex love.[complete]― originally posted on wattpad !





	CARNATION WAVES! ( norenmin oneshot )

**Author's Note:**

> ― opinions and constructive criticism are always welcome, so please feel free to leave me a comment!

Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno, and Huang Renjun were three individuals that seemed to have very little in common. They attended the same high school, however, their roles in the social hierarchy differed greatly from one another's. Perhaps they could have been great friends, attached at their hips and leaning on one another for support and comfort as they made their way through the strangling, complicated days of adolescence. However, the three of them had never done anything more so than glancing in one another's general direction. Unsurprisingly, they'd never interacted, and they'd never been anything more than schoolmates.

Renjun was the oldest of the three, coming from China to South Korea during his freshman year because his father had been offered a higher paying job abroad, and because his mother's daily medicines to combat her slew of various illnesses were quite expensive and took an awfully large toll on their finances, the man was quick to take the job. So, Renjun and his parents packed up their belongings, and they left their home in search of a more stable life in another country altogether, which took quite the toll on their only son. At the initial time of their move, Renjun didn't speak a lick of Korean, (although he did learn quite quickly, and was actually very good at it now that he'd been surrounded by it for just shy of four years).

The rocky start had been expected, and it was severely difficult for Renjun to make friends during his first year of high school due to his constant struggle with the language barrier. But, he pushed through it, always keeping his mother in mind when he was going through a rough patch. She was his main source of inspiration and encouragement, and because of her, Renjun persevered through all of the hardships that life threw his way, and he gradually began to improve his Korean, which led to the development of acquaintances that soon became true friends. Of course, even as senior student, he was known to get tongue tied at some points, but that slight imperfection didn't take away from his overall character in the slightest.

By no means was he the most popular student in school, but he'd truly come a long way since that first year, and he was proud of himself for that. He'd managed to weasel his way into a friend group, one that was connected together by their mutual love for the arts, and Renjun eventually found himself quite a few new hobbies that helped him greatly inside of school as well as out. Now eighteen years of age, his mother's health was beginning to improve, which was a blessing to him in every sense of the word. Her struggle motivated her son to work harder each day, and it reminded him of the simple fact that life is incredibly short, so he never allowed himself to take any given day for granted.

Most people would describe Renjun as being particularly upbeat, but not so much in an overbearing sort of way. He was artistic, finding joy in leisurely hobbies like drawing and painting, and he was always the type of friend that had a mildly sarcastic quip to interject into any conversation, which was a trait that was either loved or hated by those around him. His kind, albeit slightly abrasive, personality was offset ever so slightly by his boyish looks. His smile was very bright, and it always reflected off of his brown irises that were only a few shades lighter than his caramel strands of hair. All in all, those close to him knew him as a sweet, brutally honest, and youthful looking boy that wasn't always the easiest to get along with or to understand, while also being the type of individual that just about anyone would want to be able to turn to in a time of need.

And maybe Jeno and Jaemin could have done so, had either of them ever bothered to approach the older male. They didn't, however, and while they certainly had their reasons, it more than likely would have made all three of their lives a lot simpler.

Especially Jaemin, who was the youngest of the three, and in turn was the most emotionally immature. That aspect of things wasn't shocking in the slightest, and only made sense due to his time spent on the planet being slightly less extensive than the others. What made his emotional state an issue was the fact that he was quite good at putting up a front, and nobody around him had ever gotten close enough to see the confusion and the pain embedded into his pupils. He was seventeen; -the youngest of three sons born to a wealthy, crass businessman that subjected his children to a revolving door of women.

None of the children had the same mother, which was something that didn't particularly bother any of them, and wasn't anything that stopped them from treating one another as any normal siblings would. But, it was indeed something that made Jaemin and his brothers a common discussion topic for parents of his peers. Many of them thought it was disgraceful to have children with three different women, and to add more drama on top of it, he had done so out of wedlock. Partners came and went, each of them clearly more interested in the lining of his father's wallet than they truly were in him as a human being. It was clear as day, but Jaemin's father just didn't seem to understand that, and he brought in woman after woman, showering them in expensive gifts for a few months until the relationship subsequently came to an abrupt end, and the next girl would come forth.

In school, Jaemin was known for being a charming individual. It was quite easy for him to alter his personality in order to fit in with those around him, and he used that attribute a bit more than what he'd like to admit. He had a very extroverted character that paired nicely with his extravagantly dyed hair that was a sweet shade of pink that complimented his mocha eyes almost perfectly. The seventeen year old was also known for his athleticism, as he played just about every sport that was offered by the school district. His grades were average, -not bad by any means-, but nothing incredibly impressive either. Frankly, Jaemin had more street smarts than he had book smarts, and he didn't see anything wrong with that.

His sociable nature, unfortunately, was nothing more than a mask for his own emotional insecurities. When he was surrounded by people that liked him, whether it was true friendship or not, he was able to convince himself that he wasn't as lonely as he thought himself to be once he was sat at home alone, staring out his window as a stream of white noise blared within the back of his ears, reminding him of just how empty the mansion truly was. Such a large house that they truly didn't need in any way, shape, or form.

Such a large residence that only proved to make Jaemin feel that much more isolated from the world around him. He was caught in the middle of living two separate lives; -caught in the middle of being two very different human beings, and if the pink haired boy was being honest with himself, he didn't know which of those versions of himself was the true Na Jaemin, or if either of them was such in the first place.

And, much like Jaemin and his fractured life that he was caught in the middle of, Lee Jeno was caught in the middle of their unbeknownst trio, as he fell neatly in between the two of them when it came to ages. He was slightly younger than Renjun, while simultaneously being slightly older than Jaemin, meaning he was the one that was sandwiched in between the two in that retrospect. He was probably the most introverted of the three, and he wasn't fond of large crowds. In fact, he did everything in his power to actively avoid them. Not because he had a disdain for people, but more so because of the fact that he wasn't the best at dealing with them.

Jeno was typical in many ways, with his raven hair and plain brown eyes, and he viewed himself as being. . . Bland, for lack of a better word. He didn't see himself as being special by any means, but he was truthfully okay with that, and he was okay with being seen as a human being that could actively be described as being a minimalist. His parents were divorced, but he had a relationship with both his mother and father, and he switched between their homes every few months, which was an exhausting process in the beginning, but had eventually come to be nothing more than his version of normalcy. His mother and father had no ill will towards one another, and they were simply better off being separated, so their divorce was a mutual decision that didn't end in bad blood.

Jeno knew he was very lucky in that aspect, because he'd seen the movies and television shows that detailed just how damaging separations could be on children when it's done in an explosive manner. Thankfully, his parents split easily, parting ways with a final hug goodbye on the day that his father moved out of their home and into a new one roughly half an hour away.

In terms of his personality, Jeno was a soft spoken individual that didn't make friends very easily because of his shyness. Under the right circumstances, he could comfortably hold a steady conversation with another person, but there were also lots of external factors that made day to day interactions a bit more challenging for him. Still, once someone got to know him they would easily be able to see that he had a heart of absolute gold, and that he was one of the best listeners anyone could ever ask for, even if he wasn't the most well versed in giving advice.

He was the type of person that liked to be found in the between sections. Jeno never desired to be first in line, but being last also made him feel slivers of anxiety, so he attempted to stay within the middle areas of just about everything. He liked the misty, grey indifference that was stationed in between black and white. Which, was precisely the reason why he was stationed in between two other people as he stood idle in an elevator, -an experience that his seven year old self more than likely would have cried over.

To his left there was a boy with pink hair that looked as if it would be soft to the touch. He was wearing a suit, much like the one that adorned Jeno's own body, expect it was very clear by the fabric and by the way it was tailored that this boy's outfit was the real deal, -more than likely costing up to a few thousand dollars-, whilst Jeno's was a knock-off that he'd gotten on sale at a sketchy clothing store that had been investigated for various offenses over the years, yet still managed to stay open somehow. The raven haired boy presumed that it was either laziness on the responding officer's parts, or luck on the part of the store owner. Either way, he'd been able to snag that suit for an extremely low price, and he just had to hope and pray that he gotten a bit more than his money's worth on that one.

Along with the fancy suit and brightly colored hair, the boy to his left was also carrying a bag that was deep red in color that looked to be filled with glass bottles. Jeno assumed that said bottles were filled with alcohol of some kind; -wine, or champagne perhaps. Either way, the dark haired boy didn't want to stare for too long, lest things become even more awkward than they already were, and he promptly glanced to his right, noting the male on the other side of him.

Keeping in tradition, this boy was also wearing a suit, although his looked to be more within the price range of Jeno's. It wasn't fancy by any means, but the male wearing it truly made it work despite that. His hair, much like the other boy's, looked as if it would be very soft to the touch, although it wasn't dyed, and was simply a caramel brown color that suited the individual's skin tone quite well. The outfit seemed to swallow the male's body in a way, although Jeno wasn't quite sure whether it was attributed to the suit being a bit too big, or the boy simply being very thin. Or, maybe it was a mixture of both.

Either way, the brown haired boy made it work because of his confident aura. He kept his head held up high; -not in a snobby way, but rather, in a self-assured way that didn't make anyone feel as if he was looking down on them, but also made sure to express that he wasn't anywhere close to being below them either. Admittedly, Jeno felt very humdrum standing in between two people who were very different, but also very distinctive in their own rights. it wasn't unusual for him to feel as if he was plain, but in truth, feeling as if he was so characteristically bland did scratch at the back of his mind in an incessant way during times such as that, although they were certainly very few and far between.

With these males, however, there was also a slight sense of familiarity that Jeno couldn't seem to shake. They did look to be around his own age, which made the raven haired boy even more curious as to why the pink haired boy had alcohol (as well as to how he came to obtain it in the first place), and he wondered if they'd ever met before. His school was quite large, and many students attended it, so it was very possible that he'd seen the both of them around somewhere in the halls and just never stopped to speak with them, or even get a good look at them.

Sadly, before Jeno could come to any sort of conclusion on his own time, his thought process was interrupted by the elevator coming to a screeching halt. It rattled the three boys inside of it, causing the pink haired male's bottles to clink against one another in a chaotic symphony as the brown haired male to the right latched onto Jeno's shoulders in order to keep himself steady. Three sets of brown eyes, each pair a different shade of the typically dubbed "boring" color, widened in a mixture of fear and surprise at the suddenness of everything around them. It was clear after a few moments passed that the elevator was stuck in its current position, which made Jeno feel sick to his stomach almost instantly.

The pink haired male reached out, pressing the pad of his index finger against the top floor button over and over again, becoming more visibly frustrated by the second. After a minute and a half of fruitless attempts to get the contraption moving once again, the male huffed in frustration, bring his one free hand up to run it through his brightly colored strands of hair.

"Dammit," he snapped, "I knew I should have just taken the stupid fucking stairs."

Jaemin cursed himself, because he'd been debating on foregoing the elevator altogether and choosing to climb up the stairs of the building instead. Of course, that would have been roughly fourteen flights of them, but given the fact that the elevator was completely stuck by that point, it was undeniable that he would have made it sooner. Or, he would have made it in the first place. Not that he truly wanted to attend the business party that his father was throwing for his staff and their immediate families, however, anything would have been better than getting trapped in a godforsaken elevator twelve stories up.

Renjun slid his back down the wall, sighing deeply.

"What are we supposed to do now?" The brown haired boy asked, staring up at the two boys ho shared the same predicament as him.

"I. . . I have no idea," Jeno replied, not daring to try and come across as someone that had all the answers to the troubling situation.

He knew that giving the other two boys some sort of false hope would only build them up, only to have them crash down when he inevitably would be forced to reveal that he didn't have a clue what was even happening in the first place, so he certainly didn't know how to fix it.

"Well," Jaemin followed by Renjun's example, sliding his back down the smooth wall of the elevator, "if we're going to be stuck in here, then we might as well have some drinks."

Despite his words and his demeanor sending a completely different message to those around him, the pink haired boy had never actually had a sip of alcohol in his entire seventeen years of life. The only reason that he even had the bottles with him in the elevator was because his father had ordered them from France specially for that party, and he'd instructed Jaemin to bring the bottles to the event when he arrived. Only problem now was that he wasn't going to be arriving at all.

As Jaemin grabbed one of the bottles from the deep red bag, pulling it out by the neck to reveal the dark liquid inside of it, Renjun squinted his eyes slightly at the french writing on the label, as it was the type of foreign word that he wouldn't ever even begin to be able to pronounce.

"That's your plan?" Jeno gawked, surprising himself a bit, because he wasn't usually the type to say something that could start arguments, as the raven haired boy was probably the least confrontational person that anyone could ever meet.

"We're stuck in an elevator, so your plan is to get drunk?"

Jaemin looked up at the dark haired male with a blank expression on his face, which wasn't customary to the pink haired male by any stretch of the imagination. At least, not when he was around others.

"Do you have a _better_ idea?" The younger male inquired as he fished the corkscrew opener out from the bottom of the bag.

He'd never personally opened a bottle of wine, but he'd seen his father do it plenty of times, so he was quite certain that he could do it as well. After all, it certainly wasn't rocket science. As for whether or not Jeno had a better idea or not. . . No, he clearly didn't, and while he didn't think that indulging in liquids that could greatly impair them all was the right way to pass the time, he simply decided to bite his tongue and take a seat in between the two males that still felt oddly familiar to him somehow.

Both Jeno and Renjun watched in silence as Jaemin used the three-in-one tool to remove the cork from the wine bottle, starting it off by cutting around the foil and once over the top of the mound so that it was easier to remove. He then proceeded to insert the screw, twisting approximately six times before leveraging the cork out with a slight popping sound. Tossing the black object to the side, which looked slightly phallic in hindsight, but none of the boys dared to make a joke out of that; -not even Renjun.

Jaemin brought the bottle to his lips, using both of his hands to keep it steady as he drank down a bit more of the bitter liquid than he meant to. It wasn't horrible by any means, but it also wasn't something that the pink haired boy could see himself swallowing down each night like his father always did. Jeno watched carefully as a small dribble of wine trickled down from the younger male's lips, cascading down to the curve of his chin before Jaemin reached up and wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"So," the pink haired male let his eyes drift from the raven haired boy to the brunette as he handed the bottle over to Jeno, "were you two going to the party?"

"I _was_," Renjun noted with a disgruntled edge to his voice, "but now, I guess not."

"If it makes you feel any better, I doubt it would have been much fun anyway," Jaemin stated knowingly, as he'd attended events such as that one with his father in the past, and they always managed to bore him out of his mind.

Of course, even the most unexciting party imaginable would have been more lively than being stuck in an elevator that was already beginning to feel suffocating to all three of the boys trapped inside of it.

"Still, I think the party would be better than being trapped in here," Jeno noted, taking a drink from the bottle of wine that Jaemin's lips had been pressed against just moments beforehand.

The raven haired boy's opinion of the liquid differed greatly to the pink haired male's, as Jeno found the wine to be absolutely dreadful. Truthfully, he hadn't expected anything less than such from such an oddly colored substance, but imagining the vile flavor and actually experiencing it firsthand were two completely different things. Still, he choked it down somehow, attempting to imagine it as some type of fruit juice as he forced it down his throat before handing the bottle to Renjun.

"Do your guys' parents work at the company?" Jaemin inquired, hoping to keep a steady conversation going with the two boys, because he'd always been one to despise silence of any kind.

It made him uncomfortable, -especially when the quiet took over whilst he was very near to other individuals. That was always the worst type, because it made him feel as if he wasn't interesting enough to converse with. It made him feel low.

"Yeah," Jeno nodded his head, "my mom is the head of the marketing division."

"My father is a member of the team that works with relations between the company and similar ones in China," Renjun answered, and immediately he brought the opening of the wine bottle to his lips, wrapping his lips around it in order to take a large gulp of the alcohol inside.

Unlike the other two, the caramel haired male was actually quite fond of the way it tasted. He liked the bitterness, and although it was a flavor that was completely unlike anything else he's ever indulged in, Renjun enjoyed the uniqueness of the taste.

"What about you?" Jeno asked, raising an eyebrow in Jaemin's direction, "do you parents work for the company?"

"My father owns it, actually," the pink haired boy replied, and with those words came an inherent sense of understanding from the raven haired male who had posed the question to him.

The fancy, undoubtedly expensive suit, the extravagant bottles of wine that they were currently indulging in (illegally, might he add). . . It just made sense that the younger boy's father was the owner of the company altogether. Silently, Renjun stole another small sip from the wine before he handed it back over to Jaemin, stretching around Jeno in order to do so effectively.

"You two seem kind of familiar to me," the raven haired boy dared to speak those words, though worries that the statement would make him seem really weird still lingered within the back of his mind, "have we ever met before?"

". . . No, I don't think so," Jaemin shook his head, "but, you guys feel kind of familiar to me too. I'm not sure why, though."

The pink haired male paused for a few seconds, attempting to put a name to the two faces before him, but he couldn't seem to do so. Frankly, he couldn't even manage to make a guess.

"Well, if we're going to be stuck in here with each other, we should probably know each other's names," the oldest male of the bunch noted.

"I'm Huang Renjun."

_Renjun_, Jeno repeated the name, attempting to remember if he'd heard it anywhere before.

He couldn't recall, but the raven haired boy did think that the name was very nice. It flowed well, and he would have bet that the syllables would have sounded quite nice falling from his own lips and tongue.

"I'm Na Jaemin," the youngest answered, tapping his index finger along the neck of the wine bottle as he did so, almost as if he was doing so to count off the letters.

The dark haired male ran his thumb along the side of his opposite hand, -an anxious habit that he'd developed in the early stages of his life. He couldn't help but to notice the fact that his name felt quite boring when compared to that of the two boys sitting on either side of him.

Normally, being and feeling bland wasn't something he cared too much about, but for some reason it was seemingly getting to him quite harshly that night. He decided to blame those feelings on the wine, although he'd only had a singular drink of it, and not even a large one at that.

"I'm Lee Jeno," he introduced himself, sliding his right thumb along the side of his left hand as his heart sped up ever so slightly.

His worries were for nothing. Renjun and Jaemin both liked his name, and they each thought that it suited him well. And from there, they came to learn more and more about one another, along the way letting a wave of realization wash over their bodies as they came to understand that they were _schoolmates_, which was why they each felt familiar to one another.

The information began to pile up like snow as the wine bottle's insides were drained by three pairs of lips little by little.

"What's your favorite color?"

Renjun's was green. Jeno's was blue. Jaemin's was pink.

"What's your favorite flower?"

Renjun's answer was peonies. Jeno's was tulips. Jaemin's was red carnations.

"What's your favorite animal?"

Renjun's was rabbits. Jeno's was dogs. Jaemin's was penguins.

By the time the bottle was nearly empty, each of the males had a good buzz, and one that was good enough to give Jeno the push that he needed to say and do things that he otherwise wouldn't have ever even considered.

"Do you either of you have girlfriends?" The raven haired male inquired, looking up and Renjun and then over at Jaemin, who's head was also resting on the oldest male's lap.

"No," the pink haired boy turned to the side, his breath fanning against the skin of Jeno's cheek, "I don't like girls."

That was true. Jaemin was able to understand his sexuality very early on, and he'd always known that the idea of marrying a female just wasn't what he wanted. Of course, with the fear of being ridiculed for something that he couldn't even control lapping at his ankles like the tide, he chose to stay quiet about that aspect of himself. But, at that point in time his mind was hazy enough to let his mouth speak whatever it pleased, and the words just kind of slipped out without him having the brainpower to filter them in any way.

"I like both," Renjun hummed lightly, skimming his fingers down Jaemin's arm before moving on to Jeno's hair, petting the raven colored strands lightly.

"Boys, girls. . . Doesn't matter to me," the caramel haired male elaborated.

It didn't. Renjun had found himself being attracted to females and males over the years, and he knew that there was nothing wrong with that. He didn't ever feel filthy for something that was innate to him, and while his parents did hope that he would eventually choose to settle down with a girl at the end of all things, they weren't too much inclined either way. They were open minded individuals that Renjun was very lucky to have, and he never allowed himself to take that for granted.

"So then," Jaemin sat himself up, hanging off of the older male's neck in his less than sober state of being, "if I kissed you, what would you do?"

He was a bold boy whether he had alcohol in his system or not, but still, Jaemin more than likely wouldn't have said such a thing if he wasn't the slightest bit impaired. Even so, he knew that he liked Renjun, because the caramel haired male was very attractive, and from what the younger boy had seen so far, he was kind, witty, and particularly fun to converse with.

The older male was taken aback by the sudden question of intimacy, but he did his very best to keep his surprise to a minimum. Jaemin's eyes bored into his own as the pink haired male waited for an answer, all the while Jeno stared up at the two of them from his position in Renjun's lap, waiting to see if either of them were truly going to do it.

"I would. . . Kiss you back?" Renjun replied, although his response sounded more like a question than it did anything else.

The confusion was prominent, and absolutely undeniably present, but that didn't stop the younger male from leaning in and connecting their lips as Jeno's eyes bulged a bit. He didn't truly think that either of them would do something so drastic, but there they were right in front of his eyes, their lips connected, moving slightly out of sync from one another's due to their levels of intoxication. They could each taste the wine on the other's tongue, reminding each of them that this was nothing more than a drunken kiss shared between two individuals that were little more than acquaintances. But that didn't stop either of them from enjoying it.

Renjun was the one to break it, leaving Jaemin void of warmth, to which the pink haired male began to search for in Jeno. He moved quickly, albeit quite wobbly, putting his legs on either side of the raven haired male's pelvis as he straddled him effectively.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" He asked, his words coming out slightly slurred, but still understandable.

The older male swallowed nervously.

"N-No," Jeno answered.

"And how do you feel about boys?"

"I. . . I think that I'll like anyone who likes me," the older male replied honestly.

He'd never been one to care much for labels, so he never felt the need to put one on himself. He didn't see himself as being straight, or gay, or even bisexual; -he just saw himself as being Jeno, the type of person that fell for the human, rather than their gender.

That was all that Jaemin needed to hear. The pink haired male leaned in, pressing his lips sloppily to Jeno's, which made the older boy's heart skip a beat. Despite his nervous energy, he kissed back, though it was his very first one and he wasn't quite sure if he was doing it right or not. Jaemin's lips were soft, and they tasted of the nasty wine that Jeno hadn't been fond of in the slightest, but it didn't settle on his tongue's taste buds quite so vile when it came from the younger male's lips instead of from the cold opening of the wine bottle.

He got lost in the moment, tongues tying together like slipknots as he kissed Jaemin, then Renjun, then Jaemin once more, before watching the two boys lock lips with one another. Turns were taken, the wine bottle was emptied, and hair was tussled as fingers ran through the strands on their heads like a wild child through a field of flowers. Teenage hearts began to beat faster, fingertips glided over porcelain cheeks, and something truly special was discovered on a night that was supposed to be seen as a complete and utter disaster.

As Renjun's tongue slid across Jeno's bottom lip, the raven haired boy began to feel even more hazy somehow. His brain felt cloudy, almost as if a storm was approaching within his mind, and he was left waiting for the rain to set in. Though he was feeling weird, he moved his lips against Renjun's, refusing to pull away until he felt as if he'd gotten his fill; -which he clearly hadn't just yet.

His heartbeat became more noticeable to him as the air he was breathing got colder, making his lungs feel cool, and even mildly icy. Something against his ear was tickling him, attempting to pull him out of the moment that he was trying so desperately to be immersed in. He'd never felt that way before; -so heated, so dangerous, so _alive_.

However, he also couldn't stop his body from noticing the changes that were taking place in the atmosphere around him. Soft, warm air was cascading across the skin of his ear, making the shell of it feel quite odd as the movements of his own lips against Renjun's slowed notably.

"Jeno," Jaemin's voice called out to him, but it sounded rather far away.

"Hey, Jeno!"

The raven haired boy's eyes shot open, quickly reacting to the strips of sunlight that were pouring in through the small spaces in between their window blinds. The roof of their bedroom, with its off-white color, looked down on him from above, and the scents of three different colognes were mingling on the sheets of their king sized bed.

". . . Huh?" Jeno mumbled tiredly, taking comfort in the pink haired male's presence, because it proved to him that his dream was so much more than just that, and was also a memory of which the dark haired boy held very close to his heart.

"Wake up and get dressed or we're going to be late, silly," Jaemin stated, tugging on his boyfriend's arm lightly.

". . . Late for what?" The older male forced his eyes to stay open as he instinctively reached out to the opposite side, searching for Renjun's warmth.

The caramel haired male wasn't there.

"And where's Renjun?" Jeno fired off another question without giving Jaemin the chance to answer the first one.

"We're going out, babe. All three of us have the day off, so we're spending it together, and if we don't hurry up, the restaurant will stop serving breakfast before we get there. And Renjun is downstairs feeding the dogs," the pink haired male ran his fingers through Jeno's bedhead, attempting to smooth it out (to no avail).

"Does it really matter? Other foods besides breakfast foods _do __exist__, _y'know?" The dark haired boy pointed out.

"I want my blueberry pancakes, _Jeno,_" the younger male said his lover's name with a bite.

"So hurry up and get dressed."

The raven haired male did as he was told. He quickly threw on an outfit that Renjun had laid out for him, which consisted of a pale blue shirt meant to show off his arms (as the caramel haired boy had quite the thing for that particular part of Jeno's body) and a pair of black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees.

After fixing his hair in the bathroom mirror, Jeno made his way downstairs to where his two loving boyfriends were waiting for his presence to complete their trio. Glancing fondly at their two dogs, both french bulldogs, one with a greyish colored coat, and the other with a black coat that was dotted with white in many places, Jeno couldn't help but to smile. He was still in the middle, even after four years, but he loved that more than anything. He had pets that he adored, a beautiful house that was nearly paid off, and, most importantly, he had two people with him that loved him through thick and thin.

Taking his place in between Jaemin and Renjun, Jeno smiled widely as they made their way out of the house, and as they passed by their tiny garden littered with peonies, tulips, and red carnations, the raven haired male knew that, despite their clear differences, he, Renjun, and Jaemin had blossomed together, and they would continue to do so for the rest of their lives.


End file.
